


let me show you how a kiss should taste

by wonwoo420



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, ok the sports is small tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo420/pseuds/wonwoo420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vernon liked minghao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me show you how a kiss should taste

**Author's Note:**

> haha im gonna post this lil mingsol drabble bc im really stuck on writing my other pieces  
> happy #mingsolmay
> 
> emily and momo  
> here ya go

It was the last game of the season, before their summers started, and Vernon was worried that he wouldn’t see Minghao again until fall. He didn’t know what it was about Minghao. He just felt like he needed to spend time with him. He wanted to make sure he got one last chance before summer. 

He didn’t even know if Minghao would consider them to be friends. They hung out enough at practice. And he would occasionally offer to drive Minghao home afterwards. Sometimes he drove him home from school if they didn’t have practice.

 

In Biology class, they sat next to each other. Sometimes Vernon would whisper to him while the teacher played a video. Something about how science was really cool. How your cells are constantly regenerating. He always thought that was so interesting.

Minghao would smile, face resting on his crossed arms, turned toward Vernon. Vernon would move to face the movie screen again. Before he could start to feel anything. He liked when he could make Minghao smile.

Maybe it was because Minghao was pretty stoic most of the time. Vernon always liked making him smile or laugh. Because he wanted to hope that maybe Minghao wasn’t just humoring him. Maybe he really did think Vernon was funny. Maybe he liked Vernon.

Vernon would ask Minghao if he wanted a ride home from school after class. And Minghao would tell him that it would be nice if he could. Sometimes Vernon would pretend to forget where Minghao’s house was. Just to act like maybe he didn’t memorize the way. But he knew it was the third house on the right of the street four down from where the school was located. It was light blue, with dark shutters. Vernon wouldn’t forget.

 

And they just won their last lacrosse game of the year. Even though they were only sophomores and didn’t really get to play that much, it still felt nice. All of the seniors were going to go to someone’s house to celebrate. Vernon wasn’t that comfortable with the older players and decided to skip. He wondered if Minghao was going to go though. Maybe he’d go if he knew Minghao was going to be there.

In the locker room, they sat next to each other. Always next to each other. Vernon threw his gloves in his bag, took his helmet off quickly. He wanted to ask Minghao if he was going to that party. But Minghao was changing shirts and he didn’t want to be awkward by trying to talk to him then. He didn’t want Minghao to think he was staring. Vernon removed his own jersey, eyeing Minghao from the corner of his vision. Minghao really looked like an athlete. His body showed all the hard work he put into practice. Vernon was envious.

He finally decided to speak up. He didn't want to leave without asking Minghao. To let this be their last chance at hanging out. “Hey, are you going to that party?”

“Hm?” Minghao muttered, he still didn’t have a shirt on when he turned to Vernon. Vernon wished he wouldn’t do that. “I think I’ll skip it. I don’t really like parties.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing,” Vernon said, looking down at his bag.

“Did you want to do anything?” Minghao asked. Vernon suddenly felt hot.

“Huh? Like you and me?” Vernon stuttered.

“Yeah,” Minghao said, staring directly at him. Vernon wished he wouldn’t.

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. We can go get ice cream,” Minghao offered.

“It’s gonna be like 9:30 once we get out of here,” Vernon stated, trying not to look at Minghao’s still bare chest. Why couldn’t he just put a shirt on?

“Yeah, there’s ice cream places open late.”

“Okay sure. We can go get ice cream. Let’s pack up then so we can go.”

Minghao just nodded in response. Vernon got a glimpse at Minghao’s smile when he turned away. He liked Minghao’s smile.

Vernon threw on a clean shirt and shorts, slipped on his sneakers, and picked up his bag to leave. Minghao was still tying his shoes when Vernon looked back at him. Vernon grabbed his stick for him and headed out to the hallway to wait for him to catch up.

Minghao was out shortly, saying how he was excited to get ice cream. Vernon smiled. He liked that Minghao was excited to hang out with him.

They walked to the parking lot where Vernon’s car was. It was a shitty old SUV. His parents didn’t want him to have a new car so he could just go and crash it. But he thought his car was pretty nice. It started and that’s better than most shitty old cars.

He opened the hatchback so they could throw their gear in it. Minghao knew that Vernon’s passenger side door never locked, so he got in before Vernon, making himself comfortable. Vernon got in after, starting the car, something playing on the radio. He didn’t remember what song, something popular.

“So what ice cream place is open this late?” Vernon asked as he pulled out of his spot.

“I think that one place is open. You know, the family owned one in the center of town? I’ve been there late before,” Minghao said, looking out the window. Vernon wondered who he was there late with. Sure, he probably had other friends. It was weird for Vernon to think that Minghao only hung out with him. For as little as they hung out.

“Okay, we can try that,” Vernon said, turning onto the street in the direction of the ice cream shop.

Minghao would tap his fingers on the dashboard when he heard a song he liked. Vernon tried not watching the way his fingers moved. He had to watch the road. He was pretty sure Minghao wouldn’t want to hang out anymore if he crashed. Now Vernon was stuck on the idea of crashing the car and Minghao being mad at him. He wished he wouldn’t do that to himself. The ice cream place was like, a few miles away. He had to just focus on getting there. And not Minghao humming along to the radio.

And he managed to get them there in one piece. Minghao was unaware of Vernon’s struggle. As he just drove them down the street for ice cream. It really wasn’t that major of a task, at least to Minghao.

When Vernon exited the parked car and walked around to where Minghao was standing, he told Vernon, “I can pay for you, since you always drive me around. It’ll be like payment for all that gas money.”

Vernon nodded, and waited behind Minghao in line. He asked the cashier for two of those half-n-half swirl things. He told Vernon those were his favorite. Vernon liked that about Minghao. If you asked him why, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He just liked knowing things about Minghao. He wanted to know about other things Minghao liked. His favorite song, what was his favorite sweater. Just things like that. 

Shortly, they had their ice cream, Minghao handed his to Vernon. Vernon felt weird touching Minghao’s hand when he gave him his cone. He didn’t know why either.

“Did you just want me to drop you off at your house?” Vernon asked, getting back into the car.

“Yeah, sure,” Minghao said, already eating his ice cream.

“You’re gonna have to hold mine while I drive.”

“No problem,” Minghao said, licking Vernon’s ice cream too once he got a hold of it. Vernon chuckled. He liked seeing Minghao out of school and practice. He smiled more. Vernon liked to see him smile.

Vernon didn’t pretend like he didn’t know where Minghao’s house was this time. He found it easily, as Minghao ate from both of their cones.

When Vernon pulled into the driveway, Minghao handed him back his ice cream so he could unbuckle his seat belt. “Come on,” he told Vernon before exiting the car.

Vernon wasn’t sure what he was doing, but followed along anyways.

“Is it okay if we sit here?” he asked Vernon, hand on the hood of his car.

“Yeah, it’ll be okay. It’s not like it’s in perfect shape anyways,” Vernon told him.

Minghao smiled. Vernon wished he didn’t love that so much.

He followed Minghao as he jumped up on the hood. He tried to balance himself with ice cream in one hand, hoping not to fall and embarrass himself in front of Minghao. Every moment hanging out with Minghao was spent worrying about not fucking up in front of him.

“I can’t believe we’re almost done with school,” Minghao said in between bites of ice cream.

“We still have 2 more years,” Vernon added.

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just that this year went by so fast,” Minghao continued, laying back against the windshield of Vernon’s car. Vernon didn’t know if he should join him, until Minghao continued. “I’m gonna miss Bio class. You always made it pretty fun,” he said with a smile.

Vernon lied down next to him, against the windshield, wondering how many dead bugs were on there. He thought about how Minghao said he would miss him. Well, the class they were in together. It made him feel good. To be missed by Minghao.

“Are you sticking around this summer?” Vernon asked. He hoped it wasn’t obvious what he meant by that.

“Yeah, I think I’ll work with my parents. They need some help during the summer when it gets busy.”

“That’s cool. I can visit you then, right?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Minghao said, smiling. He was done with his ice cream by now, and was making quick work of the sugar cone. Vernon thought it was nice that he had something he liked. Vernon didn’t know much about Minghao. But he knew that Minghao liked the chocolate/vanilla swirl ice cream.

“Are your parents home now?” Vernon asked. They were sitting in Minghao’s driveway and Vernon wondered if it would bother them.

“No, they’re still working. It’s Friday so they close late. They won’t be home for a little while still,” Minghao said, finishing off his cone.

“Do you miss them when they’re out this late?” Vernon asked. Then realized that was kind of weird to say. They were high schoolers, why would Minghao miss his parents when they still all lived together? Why was Vernon so nervous?

“Maybe. I haven’t really thought about it. I like being home alone though. It gives me time to do stuff without them,” Minghao continued.

“Like what?” Vernon asked. He didn’t even know why he asked. Why was he so interested in Minghao?

“Like this,” Minghao said, but stopped himself to lean over on the hood of Vernon’s car to give its owner a kiss on the lips. It was quick, closed-mouth. But it made Vernon ridiculously warm. Minghao reached over and took the ice cream out of Vernon’s hand. “You’re taking too long to eat this. It’s melting,” he laughed.

Vernon was still in shock that he didn’t fight him for it. He just watched as Minghao’s lips worked on his ice cream. He wanted them back. “Hey,” Vernon started.

“What? Did you want it back?” Minghao smiled.

“Can we do that again?” he asked, frozen from nerves.

Minghao smiled, that smile Vernon loved, and moved back to capture Vernon’s lips with his own. Vernon could feel Minghao’s smile against his. He moved his hand to rest on Minghao’s free one. Minghao laced their fingers together as he deepened their kiss, moving his head slightly to lick into Vernon’s mouth. And Vernon thought he tasted sweet.

“The ice cream is melting,” Minghao said when he pulled himself away. He showed Vernon where it was spilled over his fingers before licking it off. He looked back at Vernon’s face, who was watching him closely, “Did you want to try it?”

“Stop it, that’s gross,” Vernon said. Minghao just laughed. Vernon liked Minghao’s laugh.

He liked Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> close by nick jonas


End file.
